


A little, oh, a little bit

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Lance (Voltron), Pregnant Sex, Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: At seven months pregnant Lance was trying to enjoy what remained of his mobility wich, to his frustration, was not a lot.What about Keith? Well, he was just enjoying the ride.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 409
Collections: Anonymous





	A little, oh, a little bit

At seven months pregnant Lance was trying to enjoy what remained of his mobility wich, to his frustration, was not a lot. Riding Keith was his favorite position but everyday it was turning to be more and more of a challenge to just rise his hips in the right way.  
But for Keith, well, he was not complaining sure Lance was going at it slower and clumsier that when he wasn't expecting but the downright lewd image of his husband’s pregnant body over him was worth it.

It was just so cute, the way Lance used a hand on the headboard of the bed for support while the other had a hold in his tummy so it wouldn't move so much.  
The omega apparently finally found a rhythm and let his hands go behind him, back arched and head thrown back.  
And God Keith would never get tired of that view, his gorgeous husband heavy with their pups, his tits swollen and bouncing with the movement while his tiny cock leaked with pleasure.  
It was in the middle of his ogling when something else caught his attention.  
The slim silky white thread that started in his husband’s chest and traveled down his round stomach.   
Lance's breasts were leaking and the omega was so lost in his pleasure he barely noticed, Keith's knot almost popped out.  
Entranced he changed to a upright position making Lance lost the pace he worked so hard to obtain, and just when he was so close to his climax.

"Keith, what-"

He was interrupted by the feeling of Keiths tongue tracing his body, from down his belly to his nipple.

"What are you doing?" asked confused but enjoying the feeling of his lover caressing his sensitive skin.

"Lance you are leaking" he said adoringly with his eyes focused on the omega’s tits. Embarrassment took a hold on him and rapidly used his arms to cover his chest.

"No Lance, please darling let me see" said Keith with the disappointment palpable in his voice.  
Lance mewled at the pet name, that was not fair Keith knew how much he loved it.

"It's embarrassing" was his sheepish response.

"It's not Lance, please let me see" pleaded the alpha almost desperate.

Reluctantly Lance let his arms down and Keith took a hold of one breast, massaging it slowly. A new drop of milk started to form and he couldn't contain himself anymore.  
Lance gasped at the feeling of a mouth engulfing his nipple, tracing it with his tongue and starting to suck.   
The silky liquid filling his tongue with divine flavour, urging him to take more.  
Lance moaned overwhelmed, while taking hold of Keith shoulders and trying to stop him.

"That's not for you" said Lance with a broken voice, Keith let go of the teat with a pop.  
"I'm sure the pups won't mind sharing with daddy" he whispered lewdly and immediately went back to his task.  
"Keith let g-" his complain was interrupted by his own moan caused by the feeling of his alpha moving inside again, hitting that special spot that just became more sensitive thanks to his pregnancy, the alpha didn't stop there circling the other hips in a hug he started to move, fucking his mate with slow thrusts.

“Keith...Alpha!” cried the omega hugging Keith by the shoulders for support, the stimuli starting to be too much.  
“You are so gorgeous Lance” the alpha lowered his hands towards his ass and spread his cheeks to get a better feeling of the base of his cock going in and out of his husbands sloppy heat, his knot rapidly starting to appear “So pretty and full, leaking everywhere, what kind of alpha would I be to let this go to waste?”  
“Please" cried the omega already lost to the pleasure  
"What do you need darling? Use your words"  
"I need to cum, please" begged again, Keith raised his face to meet the shiny blue eyes of his omega, clouded with lust and with few tears starting to form.  
"And what do you need from me?" Said Keith, torturing his husband just a little longer, his fingers still playing with one puffy nipple  
"Your knot. Please alpha knot me"  
Even if he wanted, he couldn't deny his petition with a final hard thrust he got the knot inside and searched for the omega’s lips, his kiss drowning Lance’s cry at the intrusion.  
They stayed like that for a little longer, letting their bodies relax with lazy kisses while Keith’s knot was milked dry.

“I really can’t believe you did that” admitted Lance once his breathing came back to normal

“I can't believe myself either” admitted Keith somehow cautious now that things started to settle “Did you not enjoy it?” he asked warily.

“Actually, I did” admitted the omega while searching for a more comfortable position since he was still knotted “It did help to relieve with the pressure, and I really don't remember the last time I came so hard”

“So, It’s ok to do it again?” said while slowly guiding Lance to rest on the bed.

“Someone developed a kink I see” teased Lance while lacing their hands above his stomach.

Keith didn't respond, expecting his silence to be enough he too searched for a better position to spoon his omega.

“Luckily for you, you are not the only one”

**Author's Note:**

> We need more preggers Lance in this fandom.


End file.
